Rick James
Rick James is the husband of Fiona James, & the father of Johnny James & Megan James. He made his debut in February 2018, and left in May 2018, then returned in July 2018, and left in October 2018. He returned for one episode in February 2019 Storylines Rick first appears in February 2018, along with his wife Fiona, and teenage children Johnny & Megan when they move into 11 Spencer Street. When introduced to the neighbours, Johnny & Megan are seemingly offended when Rick describes him as "a real tough guy" and his sister as a "real princess". In March 2019, Nick finds out that Johnny is genderfluid, and Johnny tells Nick not to tell Rick. In April 2019, Megan invites her friend Alison Maki over, and when Rick sees them together he asks them why they aren't doing anything particularly "girly". In May 2019, Johnny is offered a job at Mrs Celery's cafe. Johnny is delighted, and tells his parents, to which Rick instantly puts a stop to it, thinking the job too effeminate. Fiona gets cross with Rick, and it transpires that he won't let her get a job. Rick then sees Johnny talking to Nick, and Rick rushes round and attacks Nick In their home, and making threats. Then Rick finds Johnny's t shirt dress under his bed, and confronts him over it. Johnny comes out to his family, which is accepted by Fiona & Megan, however Rick loses it, and says he hates him. Johnny then tells Rick that he's sick of him controlling him, and recalls a time when he was in school when a lot of children wanted to be his friend, and Rick told him to punch them in the face, and subsequently Johnny never made any friends, up until Nick & Emma Pastry. Rick then says, "You're going to be so sorry", to which Johnny shouts back "I've got nothing to be sorry for!" Rick then turns round and beats up Johnny, Kales hears the commotion going on, and phones Nick, who goes round and hits Rick over the head with a paperweight, knocking him out. When he comes round, Fiona, Johnny & Megan throw him out. In July 2018, it is revealed that Tom Golding, Ryan Barker & Rick are in a criminal group together, and decide to get revenge on people that ruined them. James Johnson, Rick's brother sees Rick at The Sunny Railway, and Rick tells him he always hated him, and whacks him over the head with a wrench, killing him. He then helps Tom & Ryan, and then Qemune Geovj with their schemes. He however climbs down a bit when Qemune kidnaps Nick's son Evan, and starts to become dubious. In October 2018, Evan is terrified, and is attacked by Ryan. When Rick finds out he wants out, and punches Ryan, who goes and causes a siege at Mrs Celery's Cafe, resulting is Mrs Celery getting shot. Rick then phones Nick, and tells them they can have Evan back, and to come and pick him up. Nick, Johnny & Megan arrive at the lockup garage, and rescue Evan, and Tom, Qemune & Rick give themselves up, by order of Rick, and are arrested. Rick is sentenced to 10 years in prison. In February 2019, Johnny visits Rick in prison when Fiona is seeing Lewis Roberts. Rick tells him to give Lewis a chance, as "he will be a better father to you that i ever was". Background Info In October 2017, it was announced that a new family were joining N&F in 2018, the James family. This consisted of Rick (Danny Dyer) and Fiona James (Vicky Hall), and their teenage children, Johnny (Ted Reilly) and Megan (Cleo Demetriou). NJE commented that the family has a lot of secrets, "which will come to light in the coming months." It was later revealed that the family was being controlled by Rick. Danny Dyer was the only cast member who stayed permanent during the casting process. Rick departed temporarily in May 2018, but returned again in July. He departed again in October, when the character was sentenced to 10 years in prison. He returned unannounced in February 2019 for one episode when Johnny went to visit him in prison. Category:1977 Births Category:2018 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:Villains Category:James Family Category:Murphy Family Category:Murderers Category:Controversial characters Category:Reformed characters